


Professor Davis

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, good girl gone bad, professor fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is an amazing student... She aces every exam, does amazing on every paper; all in all, she is a good little girl... At least, that's what Professor Davis thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Davis

Jeff was the professor of her class. He was hot and sexy. He was most likely in his mid 30’s. He wore suits everyday, which added class to his good looks. Quinn was the best student in the class. She wore glasses that made her look like a nerd, but once you take them off, she is actually quite pretty. Some would even say hot. She was a shy girl but, not for very much longer.   

The bell rang and the class ran outside, relieved the lecture was done for the day. Quinn waited until everyone left. She’s had a crush on Professor Davis since the first day of his class. He called her up to his desk.   

"Quinn, I know you have a crush on me."   

She turned bright red. “What makes you think that?"   

"Everyday, you sit in desk closest to mine, you stare at me instead of the board, and you’re always the last to leave because you ask me questions about the lecture."   

"I just get confused about the lecture."   

"No, you don’t. I mark your papers, remember?" He looked into her eyes. “I get it, okay? This happens a lot. Even the ugly teachers get it. Think about the lecture I gave the other day."   

"Right, you said that people who are placed in high positions are often admired by people who are lower than them on the chain."   

"Exactly." He sat on top of his desk, gesturing for Quinn to come closer. “And I will let this slide since you are my best student." He tapped the tip of her nose like she was a little girl.   

She looked down. She didn’t want Jeff to think of her as a child. She wanted him to think she was sexy and attractive.   

She whipped of her glasses and threw them across the room. He looked at her with a confused expression. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her lips. She began to kiss him, passionately. He gave no signs of objection for the longest time.    

Then, in one motion, he pushed her off of him. “Quinn!"   

She lowered her head. “What was I thinking?" She thought to herself.   

He started to walk towards the door. Quinn knew he was going just leave her there. But, just as he got to the door, he shut it and locked it.   

"Professor, I—"   

He ran up and embraced her in his hands. He began to kiss her. At that moment she shoved her hands into his pants and gripped his cock. She gave him the best hand job he had ever received. He ripped open her white button down shirt and unhooked her bra. He licked her nipples and she moaned so loud that they were happy that Jeff closed the door. He ripped her skirt off and saw she wasn’t wearing anything under.    

"For a good girl, you certainly are bad." He licked her breasts and made his way to her pussy. He stuck his tongue in and out of her.    

"Professor!" She gasped at what was happening.   

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked.   

She shook her head. She tore his shirt off and pulled off his pants. She kissed the tent in his boxers and pulled it down. She grabbed his manhood and pulled hard on it. Once her mouth opened, Jeff shoved himself into her. She moaned and sucked hard. Her tongue licked around. The professor was shocked at how good Quinn was. Jeff pulled out of her mouth and pushed her onto his desk. He shoved himself deep into her.    

"Jeff!"   

He stopped. “That’s Professor Davis to you." She looked at him and he winked.    He moved harder and faster until he exploded inside her.    

He got up and handed her her clothes. She got up after him and put her hand on his. He grabbed her face and kissed her.   

"Tommorow. You have detention at my place." He slipped a paper with his number and address in her bra.    

They put on their clothes on which were ripped badly. He opened the door and looked at her one more time.    

"You’re as smart as you look." He winked and she smiled and left.


End file.
